


par la mer

by josiebelladonna, nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna), xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)



Series: joeyrotica [5]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Metallica
Genre: Beach Sex, California, Erotica, F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Press and Tabloids, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon
Summary: "I could feel the tension building between us the whole two and a half hours, all the way to the airport there in the heart of Los Angeles. When we stepped off the plane and began the walk through the terminals, the distant memory of having lived here before rang through my mind. It felt so close and yet so far away. I was more familiar with upstate New York than with southern California."
Relationships: Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character, Kirk Hammett/Lars Ulrich
Series: joeyrotica [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539070





	par la mer

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another sequel to a quiet place; the title is after the Nine Inch Nails song "La Mer." This time, we're in my hometown and I make a little nod to "Klars". 😉😘💜   
#nowitsdark #thejoeygirls  
"Hold on to the thread,  
the currents will shift,  
glide me towards you  
know something's left.  
And we're all allowed  
to dream of the next...  
the next time we touch."  
-"Oceans", Pearl Jam

April 16, 1985. Hershey, Pennsylvania.  
“Sometimes all you need in life is a bunch of chocolate right after you have some naughty ass morning sex, baby girl. Phew.”  
Joey lay on his side next to me in the hotel bed with his hand propping up his head; the blankets slid off his body a bit to where it the hem lay relaxed about his chest and his side. I could feel his naked thighs and hips brushing up next to me. A little bit of love making after Charlie and Frankie dropped us off at the hotel in Hershey once we felt the heat was off for us. Who needed a tape recorder when Joey was laying right there right next to me breathing lightning into my ear.  
He awoke before me to show me a big one pound chocolate bar in his hand.  
“Where did you get that?” I asked him as he broke off a piece for me.  
“From the breakfast buffet down the hall. We’re in Hershey, after all.” I took the rectangular little piece from him as he showed me a little lopsided smile.  
“What is it, baby boy?” I asked him, keeping my head down on the pillow while I took a bite of the chocolate.  
“Oh nothing.”  
“No, tell me.”  
“You really don’t wanna know.”  
“Joey...”  
His olive face bloomed with a light pinkish hue before turning away from me. Using my other hand, I reached down under the covers to touch his thigh: his head brushed against the back of my hand. I slipped the rest of the bite of chocolate onto my tongue.  
“Joey... my little Injun boy. You can tell me anything.”  
“I wanna sixty-nine,” he blurted out, turning back to me with a serious look on his face.  
“Both of us?” I demanded, taken aback as I swallowed the chocolate.  
“Yeah, well of course. But the thing is...” His voice trailed off as he glanced off to the side.  
“What?”  
“I like using my fingers.”  
“You can still use your fingers. It’d be kind of weird but it’s doable.”  
I lifted myself into an upright position so I had my eyes level to him.  
“Speaking of doable,” I whispered, “wanna have another little quick fix before breakfast?” I put my arm around him: his nipples were taut while the skin around them had the smooth texture of slightly melted butter.  
“I’ll kiss you—“ I pressed my lips to the side of his face, and then I pushed his flyaway hair back away from his neck for a better view of the even smoother skin there. I gave him a line of kisses down the side of his neck to his shoulder.  
“I’ll nibble on you, too.” He tilted his head back for me as I barred my teeth to his skin. He gave me a gentle groan from the inside of his throat at the sensation.  
“Let’s go out to LA, baby,” he blurted out again.  
“Why LA?” I chuckled at the suggestion, never lifting my lips from the spot on his neck. “Aside from my being from nearby there?”  
“It’s way the hell out there. The tabloids wanna glom onto us here on the East Coast—Anthrax, and myself are unknowns out where you’re originally from. If we go out there, we can disappear for a bit. We could go to Disneyland and ride the Matterhorn.”  
“Ride the Matterhorn?” I challenged him as I thought of his crotch right there right next to me.  
“We could go to Knott’s Berry Farm, too.”  
“Knott’s Berry Farm... it sounds like you want breakfast.”  
I lowered my mouth to his chest and his left nipple, which made him squirm in his spot right next to me.  
“Ohhhhh holy shit that tickles!”  
“I’ll kiss your other one, too—“ I planted a quick peck on his right one before he let out a minute little yelp. He gasped as I slithered the tip of my tongue onto the taut dark skin.  
“There’s no milk in there,” he scoffed at me, panting a bit from the feeling.  
“I have the milk,” I whispered to him. “You have the cocoa, baby.”  
I pursed my lips to his nipple again and then his fingers slithered into the roots of my hair. I lifted my head for a kiss on his lips: I held onto the roots of his hair, right near the base of his head. And I swear we both tugged at the same time. We let go of each other’s lips to stare into each other’s brown eyes.  
“I... kinda like that,” he confessed, his voice trembling.  
“A little pull of the hair?”  
“Yeah.”  
I licked my lips at him before speaking again.  
“Sassy, slinky boy—you know I only hurt the ones I love.”  
“It doesn’t hurt, though. Well, it kinda did but—“ I pressed a finger to his lush dark lips.  
“Don’t,” I mouthed into his face. Meanwhile, I brought my other hand underneath the covers again, this time to his growing erection. I held onto the shaft and, careful not to hurt him any further, stroked him with my thumb. His eyes rolled back into his head.  
“God I love it when you’ve got a handle on me—“  
“Mr. Stallion.”  
“Neigh.” I burst out laughing at the fact he said that in such a flat monotone of a voice. He leaned forward and lay his head against my shoulder. I let go of him only to put my arms around him. My fingers caressed through the roots of his coarse black hair as I held him close to me.  
“Mmm—God, I love my best friend,” I whispered. “I love this boy—my best friend more than anything. I still can’t believe you were able to find me again.”  
“What a fucking gamble,” he said in a muffled voice.  
“You do like to gamble, baby boy. I vote that we do take this next one and walk through the City of Angels together.” I raised his head to kiss him on the brow and then on the lips again. As smooth, warm, and silky as a cup of coffee, a cup of Joey. I ran my hand down onto his back to hold him even closer to me. His hair was soft, and his body was even softer.  
He reached off to the side for the chocolate bar. I let go of him for a second so he could break off another little piece for me. I took the piece as I put my arm around his shoulders again: I rested my hand on the hair on the side of his head.  
“I say we bounce away from here,” he piped up again, “for a bit so we can... you know, hang out together and whatnot, baby doll. But—ah, shit.”  
“What’s wrong?” I asked him with my mouth full.  
“I have to go in and do some more recording in a couple of weeks. Me being the new guy and everything, they had to rework everything so it fits up to par with me and vice versa.”  
“That’s okay. That gives me time to plan out our little trip, baby boy.” I swallowed the bite and turned his head up towards me so I could give him my fully opened lips.  
“I don’t wanna lose you again,” I whispered to him. “I can’t afford to lose you again.” I kissed him again once more before holding his head close to my chest. He fondled my hip and then my stomach.  
“May it always be soft between us,” he whispered, pinching the little bit of extra flesh on my belly.

****************************

May 23, 1985. Rochester, New York.  
After toying with the idea for a couple of weeks, I came clean to my parents about Joey and our having rekindled our friendship. I didn’t dare tell them about this new sexual nuance between us lest either of us be met with even more gossip on our tails. But I did point out the fact about the tabloids and I told them both to keep their eyes open because we could find untrue things written about us.  
Meanwhile, after working back most of my money, and telling Joey and my parents about the plan to go out to California, I had packed up the things I wanted to bring with me. It was only going to be over this Memorial Day weekend so I decided to go about it in a light manner. At one point, I found the tape in my underwear drawer upon picking out my lingerie.  
Joey’s sexy voice.  
“Joey’s sexy voice,” I repeated it aloud. I pressed the front face of the tape to my lips before putting it back into hiding at the bottom of my drawer. His sexy voice, and his sexy lips and tummy and thighs. The feeling ran through me.  
I ran my fingers through my hair before returning to the rest of my things. I wanted to feel him again when I went to bed that night.  
Just like with our little trip out to Hershey, I swung by his place to pick him up, except this time we were driving to the airport out in Syracuse. He had on that black leather jacket even thought it wasn’t very cold and those mirrored highway patrolman sunglasses.  
“Okay, so you really wanna know how they found me?” he started as we headed on down the highway to Syracuse.  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. I was singing for some people upstate—this band called Bible Black—like, they invited to me jam around and I got to sing for them. One night, we're playing at a show upstate, way the hell over in Plattsburgh, and afterwards, this guy comes on moseying up to me and we get to talking and he tells me about Anthrax. I had never heard of them, and they never heard of me. They're referred to as 'thrash metal', which I didn't know jack diddly squat about, but he convinced me into it and the next thing I'm trying out in front of Scott and Frankie. It was like 'what could possibly go wrong?', you know?”  
“Oh, yeah.”  
“So anyway, I walk in and I'm basically wearing a top I borrowed from my aunt's closet and some old jeans I never threw out, and these snug leather boots with chains I got at Goodwill for like five bucks. You know, just a freak. Frankie confessed to me afterwards that he and Scott thought I was glam because the pants looked like they were painted on and the shirt I had on was leopard print and it was a little too short for me. Regular ol' blouse on a little Italian lady but a complete belly shirt on me. I thought it was weird that they saw me like that because I literally do not give a shit if I look ridiculous or not—heck, I'll wear women's lingerie if I have to. I'll wear whatever I want just so as long as I'm comfy. I look over at Scott and he's flabbergasted, you know he's got this look of like... 'what the honest to God fuck, dude.' I knew they were judging me and so figure I was nervous as all hell. But they sit there behind the sound board and they ask me to sing, and I sang 'Oh, Sherrie' for them—you know 'Oh, Sherrie'?”  
“Is that Steve Perry?”  
“Yeah! Yeah, that's my girl! I sang that and you know, I had my eyes closed, and at one point, I open my eyes and look over at Frankie and he's like mesmerized. I did 'Jukebox Hero' and 'Black Night' afterwards and the guy who found me—whom I later found out is our producer, his name's Carl—he gets up, comes over to me, and shakes my hand, and he turns to them and says 'this is your guy right here.' And—well, the rest, as they say, is cold hard history.”  
“Oh, Joey—” I put my arm around him to hold him close, and I plant a big kiss on the side of his face.  
Soon we arrived at the airport there in the heart of Syracuse. I was wary about walking through the terminals given the tabloids could be anywhere. But we kept walking all the way to our gate, and we boarded our plane unscathed. He nestled closer to me there in the aisle seat and bowed his head over my shoulder. I clasped a head onto the side of his head and kissed his forehead.  
“If you’re willin’, we oughta join the Mile High Club,” he whispered to me, flashing me a devilish smirk.  
“Pffff, in your dreams. Just be patient, big boy.”  
Indeed, over the whole flight, Joey could hardly keep his hands off of me; rubbing up against my thigh with the side of his hand, knocking his knees against mine when there was a small bit of turbulence, and whenever someone brushed past us, he leaned over me so his face hung right over my chest. The second time he did that, he raised his eyebrows at me as if to get it out of me. But I shook my head and wagged my finger at him.  
“Since when were you a master cock blocker?” he whispered to me with a smirk.  
“I know how to work you,” I retorted to him. “I know how to keep you in your place.” I licked my lips at him as he mouthed the word “bitch” at me.  
I could feel the tension building between us the whole two and a half hours, all the way to the airport there in the heart of Los Angeles.  
When we stepped off the plane and began the walk through the terminals, the distant memory of having lived here before rang through my mind. It felt so close and yet so far away. I was more familiar with upstate New York than with southern California. The blast of warm humid air greeted us as we stepped out to the bright, sunny morning sun to fetch our rental car.  
“So where were you born again?” he asked me as I unlocked the doors.  
“Ventura.”  
“Ventura, that was it!”  
“You wanna go over there?”  
“Yeah. I wanna see it--like what it’s like.”  
“Okay. We can do that.”  
I did nothing more than follow the signs all the way to the Pacific Coast Highway, which I only knew would take us over there. Once the vast blue stretch of ocean entered our view on the left, I had an idea.  
The little village of Ventura glimmered in its tiny hub between the ocean and the high rising green hills receding back towards Santa Paula and Fillmore. I took the first exit which would take us down to the beaches.  
“Oh, cool, a leather shop,” he pointed out.  
“Where?”  
“Right up there.” He gestured out the windshield to the small leather shop resting on the corner of the intersection in front of us. Once the light turned green, I pulled up to the curb. We walked inside, and I had my hand tucked in his back pocket every step of the way, that is until he walked over to some leather carving tools on the right side of the room.  
As I examined the leather craft books on display on the opposite side of the room, a gentleman with long curly black hair, much like Joey’s hair, strode up next to me.  
“Quite the collection here,” he remarked in a suave voice.  
“Yeah, I’ll say.” I faced him and the little sliver of a mustache over his top lip. His hair dangled all the way down his back: he wore a white button up shirt with the buttons opened all the way down to the top of his stomach. Oh, if only Joey wore something like that, especially given he liked to flaunt his chest: I imagined him looking so sexy with it.  
“God, it’s hot in here,” I heard him say from behind us. I turned to look at Joey stripping off his jacket and poking out his chest. The little woman next to him eyed his chest with intent. We had been teasing each other for the entirety of the flight: it only made sense to continue it. I turned back to the man next to me.  
“So are you into leather work at all?” I asked him.  
“Hell yeah. Sometimes I like to put it on and dance around for my lover.”  
“Do you put on a show at all?”  
“Always. Sometimes when I put on some Prince, it gets kinda kinky afterwards.”  
I raised my eyebrows at him.  
“Oh, that kind of leather. I see now.”  
“Sometimes we take our outfits and customize them so we know that we own each other.”  
“That sounds pretty hot--”  
I heard Joey speaking to the woman behind us, and at one point, she burst out laughing.  
“Yeah, it’s hot as hella, lemme tell you. Anyways, I’d like to speak more, but I’ve gotta go.” He winked at me before stepping around me. I followed sight of him right as I caught a glimpse of the woman taking her hand off of Joey’s lower back. He turned back around to take a look at me with a smirk on his face; his smirk faded once he saw me.  
I ran my tongue along the edge of my teeth, but I wasn’t angry at him. Instead, I gestured for him to follow me back outside. We returned to the rental car and I drove him down the side street, which I saw took us to the nearest beach.  
As we rolled up to the parking lot, I spotted a stretch of grass right underneath a scraggly tree dotted with sprigs of green leaves. I took the first spot right before the entryway of the path leading down to the sand and the incoming tides.  
I climbed out first and the warm, humid breeze from the ocean kissed my forehead and my neck and shoulders. I peered over the roof of the car at the sight of Joey clutching onto the edge of the roof. He turned to me with one eye squinted from the sunlight.  
“Taking my shoes off,” he told me.  
“Good idea.” I followed suit, and once our shoes and socks were in the backseat, we strolled down the pathway to the sand in silence from the roar of the tides, and perhaps from something else, perhaps from what happened back there in the leather shop. He walked to the right of me with his hands in his jeans pockets and his bare feet sinking and digging into the warm white and gray sands. Walking on a strange surface aside, he had something on his mind, I was sure of it.  
“It was that damn couple in there, wasn’t it,” I spoke out of the blue as we reached the patch of grass.  
“I’m afraid so,” he replied, leaning in closer to my face, probably so I could better hear him against the wall of noise around us. He then stooped down to pick up a white and pink conch seashell.  
“She touched you,” I stated.  
“Yeah, I was trying to back off from it all, too,” he explained, “but it was--kinda useless.”  
We reached the grass, where the warmth from the sun on the sand eased off.  
“Oh God, that’s so much better,” he said with relief. He turned his head and glanced past the tree there.  
“Hey, there they are again,” he declared, pointing in front of us. Sure enough, the couple in the leather shop was about fifty feet away from us on a stretch of rough looking sand. “Looks like they’re—“ He stopped right in his tracks and then he burst out laughing.  
“They are!”  
“Oh, my God.”  
He returned to me with the shell in his hand. He held it out for me to take.  
“Here, baby doll.” I clasped a hand to my chest before taking it. He then sprawled over the grass on his hip, and then onto his back. With a toss of his hair and a clearing his throat, he leaned back on the grass on his elbows. “Well, seeing as we’re both barefoot and lying on a stretch of grass, and the day is still quite young...”  
“Oh, I see, you want your reward for being such a good patient boy?”  
“But I haven’t been good, though,” he pointed out, tossing his hair back again. “I’ve been a real bad boy. I haven’t been patient and I’ve also been touched by someone else.”  
“Hey, handsome, you wanna have a good time before lunch?” I teased him.  
“Little bit on the beach?” he played along with a smirk and a wink. I stuck the shell in my jeans pocket before I held onto the hem of my shirt and peeled it off of me. I dove down on top of him, with my hands on either side of his body.  
I licked my lips as I lingered right in front of his face.  
“Here,” I offered him, touching his chest, “—they can watch us if they want.”  
I leaned in for a gentle but prolonged kiss on his lips. There was one. Then two. We were alone except for the screeching couple behind us, but I wanted us to be soft and gentle with each other. Soft and gentle much like this quiet place by the ocean. I reached down to his jeans and unfastened the button to help loosen him up. I then gazed into his brown eyes with my lips parted. He showed me the tip of his tongue before I spoke again.  
“Joey—I want you to eat me.”  
He raised his eyebrows at me.  
“Eat you.”  
I lifted up from his body to take off my pants. I sank back down with my head towards the parking lot so no one could see my knees except for him.  
“Yes.”  
I opened my legs for him to look right at my lips. He swallowed and squirmed at the sight.  
“Hey, if I can suck your dick,” I pointed out, “it’s really only fair that you eat the glitter right out of my pussy.”  
I tossed my hair back from my chest and my shoulders so he could see my neck.  
“Come on, baby boy--I know you want it. I know I want it.”  
I let out a heavy sigh as I watched him squirm even more in his spot, but I noticed he, too, was breathing heavy.  
“You know,” I started again, “I saw you hitting on that pretty girl in that leather store, you bad boy.”  
“I should tell you,” he began, climbing up onto his knees, “that was a guy, baby doll, and I wasn’t hitting on him,” He clasped onto my knees and nibbled on his bottom lip. “Yeah, well, and besides—I saw you hitting on that curly haired dude in the same place. Mistress.”  
I gasped at him.  
“Wait. Back up. That was a dude?”  
“Yes. Although to be fair, I thought he was a girl, too.” I peered to the right us at the two bodies over there, romping around there well on the other side of the grass. Those were two men fucking each other.  
“You know what? Just for that—“  
I spread my legs even more for him.  
“Eat me, Joey,” I begged him. “Eat up. Please. I want you to eat.”  
He nibbled on his bottom lip again.  
“Eat up, sexy boy.” I showed him my tongue.  
“But my fingers, though,” he insisted, bowing lower to my crotch and wiggling his index and middle fingers at me.  
“Shut up and eat your appetizer.”  
He glanced down at my lips and raised an eyebrow at the sight underneath him. He puckered his lips at me before holding his hair back with one hand and leaning in to me.  
His tongue was like smooth velvet against the lips of my clit. The whole feeling shot up through me like a burning fire. It was nothing I had ever experienced before, having him lick me. I lay my head back on the soft grass.  
I closed my eyes for a moment, but once I opened them again, he had taken off his jeans and climbed over me so his dick hung right over my face.  
“It’s only fair, baby girl,” he told me, looking at me upside down from my hips. “You said it yourself.”  
“Gladly--” And with not another word, I pursed my lips onto his head. It was like he was doing push ups so I could take in more flesh. He sank down so far that I almost gagged on his head. But I was doing it: I was holding him deep in my throat.  
At one point, he gasped and I felt him lift his head and shoulders from my crotch. I swallowed a bit that came out of him but then he rolled off of me onto his back. The both of us breathing heavy, we lay there with our pants down: the sea breeze tickled me right where he licked me. But it was everything I wanted, and everything I had wanted it to be. I hoisted myself up and tugged up my panties before crawling up to his face. I kissed him on the lips again and pushed a bit of his flyaway hair out of his eyes.  
“Wanna get something to eat?” I offered him.  
“Hell yeah. That was quite the starter, if I might say so myself. I hope dessert will be just as--decadent.” He flashed me a wink before I leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
